


Oll Korrect

by Dreamehz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Focusing on WIPs atm, Incorrect Prompts, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamehz/pseuds/Dreamehz
Summary: Ran across incorrectprompts.tumblr.com. Thought it was a good excuse to write something for the first time in a while.Entirely Ouma/Saihara. Last name usage. Ouma, Toujo, Shuuichi, and Kiibo spelling.





	Oll Korrect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in an hour. Posted immediately. I dead now. Prompt at the end.

He’s suffocating. He can’t move. There’s no room to move. There’s not even any room to breathe anymore. It’s claustrophobic. Even though he’s the one who put himself here, in this moment he can finally be honest with himself: He’s scared. He doesn’t want to die. Please—

_The other orphan towers over him. The condescension and disgust are clear in their expression. His very existence seems to offend them. They come closer; dread settles in his gut, hot and nauseous. Their hand fists into his clothes, lifting him off the ground and up to their height. Their breath ghosts moisture onto his cheek. His eyes burn with held back tears—_

It’s going to hurt. There’s no way to avoid that. It hurts now. The poison is travelling through his bloodstream. He’s dead no matter what. At least this way there’s a chance to throw this _stupid_ game into the trash where it belongs. At least this way a dead man is the one who will die if it all goes wrong. It doesn’t matter that he can’t breathe. It doesn’t matter that everyone hates him. It doesn’t. It doesn’t. It hurts. It doesn’t. It does. It does— 

* * *

A harsh inhale accompanies him. Another. Another. It’s still hot. No. It is hot. Wait. It’s too hot to wait. The sweat is obnoxious. He needs to get up, look around, reestablish the present—

He’s surprised at his own surprise. Of course Sai—Shuuichi is here. Right. Right. That’s right. The game is over. It was a lie. Not just that, but the lie was a lie. And the lie of the lie was a lie. No apocalypse. No reality TV (well, not in the way Shirogane had been tricked into believing at any rate). None of his class had died. They’d been hurt emotionally (and wasted away physically, prolonged virtual reality will do that), but they were alive.

Shuuichi in particular had been amazing in those early days of confusion, fear, and anger. Where Akamatsu had pulled everyone together in the early days of the killing game, and Momota tried to pick up the pieces in the later stages of the killing game, Shuuichi had stepped up once the killing game was over. He ran himself ragged making sure everyone had what they needed to move on. He talked to the victims about their trauma. He talked to the murderers about theirs. He cleared up misinformation like Amami’s actual talent (cool), Toujo’s actual backstory (tragic), Hoshi’s actual life situation (yikes), Angie’s actual history and relationship with her cult (woo boy), Shirogane’s implanted memories of being a member of Team Danganronpa (mega yikes), Shinguji’s actual relationship with his sister (super yikes). Kokichi’s actual backstory (that was a weird day).

Yumeno, Kiibo, and even Harukawa helped out where they could, but Shuuichi definitely overworked himself in those earlier days. He poured over notes left by the freaks who did this to them to figure out discrepancies between their edited memories and reality. He ran interaction with the Future Foundation and (ex) Remnants of Despairs and worked with them to restore their true memories.

He worked with Kokichi’s reticent and stubborn ass when he was convinced no one would want to deal with him. He made time in his already excruciatingly busy schedule to check up on him and bring him into the fold. To make sure he was okay. He was coping. He was forgiven (how? He still doesn’t understand that.)

He was beautiful and determined, a far cry from the wallflower he was. He was still a shy nerd who spent what little free time he had reading a book, but he refused to let his world break down around him again.

And he chose Kokichi to share his heart with. Oblivious ol’ Shuuichi still doesn’t understand that at least half the class adores him. But that Shuuichi convinced himself that Kokichi was the one he was interested in still baffles him.

But this is what Shuuichi chose. This is his reality and his present. He looks so peaceful; he didn’t wake up when Kokichi did, thankfully. Kokichi shivers as the sweat has been evaporating. While he doesn’t want to look away from Shuuichi’s cute sleeping face, he finds himself nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest.

Shuuichi grumbles and snuggles in his sleep. Kokichi feels like the panic that had been settled in his chest upon waking has morphed smoothly into the warm fullness of this moment.

“I’m so happy you’re with me.” He mutters into the small hours with enough honesty to make himself blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://incorrectprompts.tumblr.com/post/187917264416/prompt-255
> 
> Person A waking up from a horrible nightmare in Person B’s arms and looking up at them is enough to calm down.
> 
> “I’m so happy you’re with me.”
> 
> And since I've been doing research on PTSD and Flashbacks for a Saihara/Ouma longfic I have planned (no idea if It'll ever get written because college) it just made sense for me to start with this one.
> 
> Also I have a crackpot theory that Shirogane wasn't actually a member of Team Dangaronpa and had also been fucked over by the implanted memories (the way she acts in the prologue (before what the Monokubs called first memories are implanted), when supposedly everyone there is a fan/knows about Danganronpa and haven't had their first memories yet, just doesn't add up to me. It could just be the poor writing of characters being slow as fuck about obvious things they should not reasonably be slow about, but I'd like to pretend.)


End file.
